How to earn WLS (Beginner)
A beginner’s guide from literally nothing to 50 world locks. The Beginning To create a brand new world you must tap on the exit button located on the top-right side of the screen. Then press ‘exit world’. A search bar of sorts will come up, this is where you type in the world names which you want to go to. A world name cannot be used twice, and as such making a world with a long name will generally create a dirt world for you. Upon entering the world what you want to do is start breaking dirt and cave backgrounds. Then once you have enough (any numbers fine), plant them and wait for them to grow. Once they finish growing harvest them (break the trees) and collect the gems, the dirt and cave background blocks won’t matter, trash them. You will see a gem count on the right side of the screen with a symbol as a red gem. Until you get 50 gems do not stop repeating this process of planting and harvesting. This is because you will need to buy a ‘small lock’ from the store (which is also a function of the gem counter). Tap on 'Locks And Stuff', the small lock should be the third thing that appears. This will be used to safely lock your world from any other people, since locks allow only you to place or break inside its designated area. Click here to learn about locks. Farming After you lock your world successfully from outsiders is when you begin to play Growtopia for real. Earning world locks. Assuming most of you know how to splice seeds, find as many rock and dirt seeds as you can, don’t plant until the next step. When you have collected more than 10 of each seed splice them together. You will know you spliced it when it says “A Rock Seed and a Dirt Seed have been spliced to make a Grass Tree!”. Now comes to boring part, harvest the trees after they finish growing, leave the seeds and place and break the blocks. Then you get the seeds from the blocks and you plant them again. Why do we do this? Because your grass seeds will increase, this is farming. And once you farm up to 200 grass seeds is when you exit your world for a second journey. Delete the world name that’s already there and type in ‘BUYGRASS’ don’t worry about the caps, it isn’t case-sensitive. Also, there’s a guaranteed world for any item with the world ‘BUY’ in front of it. For example, there’s an item called a pineapple, you type in ‘BUY’ and then insert ‘PINEAPPLE’ and this is where you buy/sell pineapple related items. After you go in is when you start interacting with people. Keep saying ‘sell grass seeds 200/1’ and generally, someone will come to buy the seeds from you. 200/1 means 200 per one, which means 200 grass seeds per one wl (abbreviation for world lock). Woopie!! Now you have earned your very first world lock. Now go back to your world, remove the sl (abbreviation for small lock) and place the world lock. You will get an achievement ‘Mine, All Mine’. Brick farm Before you begin farming other things, think about the grow-time, the gem drop, the number of hits needed to break. Of course, blocks with low rarity won’t offer you that much gems, even one gem is a delicacy don’t you say? Click here to learn about farmables. So now you have three choices, remove the world lock and buy brick seeds to farm, splice grass seeds, or splice door seeds. To splice grass is what we did in the last step, to splice door ,however, is to remove your world lock, go into a world called ‘BUYHL’ (abbreviation ‘huge lock’), and use your world lock to buy huge locks for ‘five per one’. Now go into two worlds, it doesn’t matter what order, then say ‘buy dirt (and/or cave background) seeds for 200/1, this meaning 200 seeds for one huge lock (this type of economy is only expressed in the worlds ‘BUYDIRT’ and ‘BUYCAVE’. Now you have 200 of dirt and cave background seeds. Return to your world and begin splicing them, once you finish, wait for them to grow and harvest them. Start breaking. Now do the exact same thing with grass and go to the world ‘BUYDOOR’, to sell the seeds again for 200/1 world locks. Repeat until you have over 10 world locks. The brick method is to remove the world lock from your world, go to ‘BUYBRICK’ and buy brick seeds 100/1 world locks. Then farm those until you reach about 1000 or 1k seeds (‘k’ means thousand). Your first world Technically this isn’t your ‘first’ world, but instead your first serious farm. There are many types of farms, the dirt farms, the auto-farms, the BFG farms, the normal farms. Dirt farms are basically farms that are made entirely out of dirt, each row with one space between them. Auto-farms are farms that use obsidian, or any other blocks with the effect to make you slide across them. These are generally used for planting and harvesting. BFG farms are more like a business. They use two or more Magplants to collect and place farmables. There are BFG’s where it’s free, others are private, and the rest are with tax. Normal farms are exactly like dirt farms, but instead of dirt, it’s an item called Platforms. This block allows you to jump up through the block, but not down from the top. You can farm anything, plant anything, break anything in this world. However, not all items are farmable, trees that drop more than 4 blocks are considered farmable. Farming farmables with gems To begin, with the ten world locks you have earned, farm ‘Fishtanks’. Assuming you know what those are, go to the ‘BUYFISHTANK’ world and buy blocks for 200/1 world locks, 50/1 seeds generally give fewer blocks than 200, but then again it gives gems, it all balances out. Now basically farm those fishtanks until you have earned around 50 world locks before you move on to other profits (ideal, but extremely boring). Click here to learn about all the profits. Naturally, these farmables give more gems, and as such, you can now purchase things from the store. An ideal way to profit using the store, isn’t to buy world locks straight out of it. It’s to use your head and think what item is in high demand . Fish training packs, surgery packs, crime packs, these can all be bought and sold for more world locks that equal to gems. For example, a surgery pack costs 12, 000 gems, but the pack in world locks cost 8-9 world locks per pack. If you bought world locks with the gems then you would only earn six world locks. But with surgery pack you earn 2-3 more. Click here to learn about gem profits. Authors Original verision by - TheLightBlueGame HowToWL Editor / Polisher - therealpronub